This invention relates generally to solid state electronic triggering circuits, and more particularly, to triggering circuits responsive to light interrupting events. In the preferred embodiment this triggering circuit is used in conjunction with automatic pin-setting apparatus commonly used in the game of bowling, to sense the passing of a bowling ball and initiate the automatic pin-setting cycle.
Standard automatic pin-setting apparatus used in the game of bowling for the pick-up and resetting of bowling pins most commonly used mechanical switches and linkage to sense the impact of a bowling ball against the back wall and to initiate the pin-setting cycle. With this mechanical linkage the impact of the ball must be sufficient to close the mechanical switch to generate an electric starting signal for input to the automatic pin-setting apparatus. Frequently, failure of the switching device occurs due to fatigue and wear of the parts and resulting in mechanical failures of the switch or linkage. As a result of the failure, or of two little ball inertia, the impact often fails to be detected. These mechanical switching means are subject to increased problems of wear and insensitivity than electronic circuits. The present invention, being an electronic circuit which senses the passing ball photo electrically, is more reliable, is faster, and is less expensive to maintain than prior mechanical systems.